


the morning after

by hyelin



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyelin/pseuds/hyelin
Summary: She really hates last-minute announced surprise schedules.
Relationships: Ahn Heeyeon | Hani/Seo Hyerin
Kudos: 2





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of my ideas are really sad but this one's just pure fluff! i promise pls
> 
> maybe i'll write a prequel to this who knows

Mornings are better when Heeyeon stays over the night before.

It is obvious that Hyelin isn’t an early bird, and there is a _good_ reason for that. She doesn’t burn to death, but being a bloodsucker doesn’t only give you the fangs and the bloodlust. The sun’s too bright and summer is hotter thanks to her superpowered senses. Literally everything about being human gets turned up way too high and it’s more of a curse than a blessing nowadays.

At least Heeyeon is very punctual when it comes to waking up. Her body just hates getting off the bed past 8. Today, she’s up 2 hours before like usual. The curtains get pulled close so sunlight doesn’t blind Hyelin when she wakes up. She’ll make sure the room is so dim that it still feels like nighttime.

When Hyelin’s wide awake, Heeyeon is already clothed with the former’s wardrobe that she stole and staring at the girl like a stalker. Funny how this role reversal plays out, the human being more of a creep than the vampire…

“Fuck off,” Hyelin grumbles half-heartedly. “I’ll beat your ass I swear to god, stop staring at me like that.”

“You were saying _quite_ different things last night though.” Heeyeon winks with a shit-eating grin.

Mornings are better with Heeyeon, but not _that_ much. 

And true to her word, Hyelin swings her leg and knocks Heeyeon off the bed. Her foot connected with the latter’s stomach, so Heeyeon’s cursing now and it’s probably well deserved (Hyelin is always grumpy as hell in the mornings so yeah, deserve).

“Bro, why would you do that? You know I’m fragile,” Heeyeon whines after.

“I did not have sex with you last night so you can just call me _bro_ the morning after.”

Yes, Hyelin might be a crazy bitch in so many ways, but calling your girlfriend _bro_ as an affectionate nickname isn’t ideal? Right?

“I think I deserve to call you bro, though,” Heeyeon says after maybe contemplating for about 10 seconds, and after straddling Hyelin’s lower body, “since I am, like, your food supply for most of the day.”

“You’re so annoying.”

“But you love it.” 

Heeyeon tugs her own shirt that Hyelin’s wearing and pulls her into a soft kiss. Hyelin immediately sits up to reciprocate properly. Resists the urge to bite Heeyeon’s lower lip with her fangs when she has the time. 

Kissing Heeyeon is as stimulating as a normal fight for her own life could spark. The more they make contact with their lips the dizzier Hyelin gets. She could be more dramatic about this, think about how the world stops whenever they close in what little space they had between them. 

Instead, she revels in simplicity. She loves that Heeyeon instinctively cups her small face with her hands. She loves that Heeyeon’s toes curl up out of excitement. It’s definitely not like a passionate makeout session that everyone likes to see in a k-drama.

They silently agree to let go not long after. Which sucks, really. Unironically, she just wants to sleep in a motherfucking coffin. Or have Heeyeon stay and watch stuff on Netflix and maybe chill.

She really hates last-minute announced surprise schedules.

Hyelin gets off the bed as soon as Heeyeon does. She finds her usual morning routine cut short since her girlfriend is such a sweetheart. Her outfit for the day already picked out. Her dog is happily eating their food already. Her living room is spotless as if the two of them hadn’t drunk off a pack of soju and horribly belt out some classic trot songs during a karaoke session.

Before they leave, Heeyeon rolls up her blazer and holds out her forearm to Hyelin.

“Oh, I’m not hungry though,” she responds to her girlfriend’s gesture.

“But our schedule is packed today, Lini, and we can’t be exactly discreet doing this in the middle of shows,” reasons Heeyeon.

She motions her forearm again, wafting her signature scent that first attracted Hyelin to her in the first place. 

And so the vampire gives in. She admits to herself that she secretly wanted a taste of her girlfriend before they left her flat, but she doesn’t give her the verbal confirmation and satisfaction that comes along with it. 

She bares her fangs, a sight that’s always alluring to her human girlfriend. But also it’s the way her sclera darkens to black, the way her brown irises turn gold. To many, it makes her look like a monster, but Heeyeon considers it beautiful. 

Holding her girlfriend’s wrist, she sinks her fangs into the skin and drinks. Indulging herself with Heeyeon’s blood, it’s a delight to have. Of course, she has to let go very soon, or else Heeyeon couldn’t even attend to the schedules normally herself.

“That’s still hot as fuck,” Heeyeon remarks and lets out a dirty chuckle.

Heeyeon giggles as she presses a kiss on Hyelin’s lips once more. The vampire can’t stand how easily her girlfriend could make her blush. She’s so whipped for this human girl, sometimes it drives her insane. 

Yeah, maybe she’ll fight the rest of the world for her. 


End file.
